Things That Make Us Stronger
by samuraiduck27
Summary: It's things like this that make us stronger, Shuichi...when you finally find her, it'll all be worthwhile. Oneshot.


**Things That Make Us Stronger- **samuraiduck27

A/N- I know, I know, I gotta start working on my other three non-one-shot stories, but there's the fact that 1- PK hasn't helped me much with ASOUS's 6th chappie, 2- ARS's 4th is on the upstairs computer, which has been monopolized by my parents for the last few weeks, 3- TFT's 2nd chappie isn't coming to me, and writer's block sucks major.

This is a one-shot, so please don't ask me to add more onto it. This wasn't supposed to end up being a Kur x OC shot, but some of you might interpret it as such, and I can't help that. I also love the Kurama and Botan pairing, so this isn't meant to bash that couple either.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH unfortunately, but for the sake of a few characters I think it's best I don't.

* * *

**_For those heartbroken and lost- this is for you..._**

* * *

"Crap! I was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

Mia raced through the park- it was getting dark, san she had lost track of time while studying over at a friend's house. Luckily for her, there was a shortcut through the park, and hopefully her parents wouldn't go _too_ hard on her.

"Gotta…take…a breather." she panted, flopping her books on the ground and leaning against the bridge for support.

It was times like this Mia wished she wasn't so athletically challenged, or that she had brought so many books with her. Adjusting her glasses and pushing back a few strands of hair from in front of her glasses, she noticed she wasn't the only one occupying the bridge at that time.

_Looks kind of familiar- wait! I know who that is!_ she thought.

"Hello, Shuichi-kun. What are you doing out here so late?"

Shuichi Minamino, one of the top students at Meiou High, who had a cult of crazed stalking fan girls (and a few guys) obsessing over him, and who could be classified as a 'perfect' person turned his head to Mia in surprise.

"Oh! Um- hello to you too, uh…"

"It's Mia."

She wasn't fazed by him not remembering her name- she usually went out of her way at school to be nearly invisible. She was very shy and didn't talk much. She also had a tendency to hide behind her hair, so it was difficult at times to get a good look at her face.

"You sit behind me in Literature class, right Mia-chan?" he asked, if confirming her identity.

Mia gave him a surprised look, "Wha? Oh- yes, I do. So…why are you out here? It's getting rather late, after all."

Mia took a good look at the emerald-eyed teen in front of her and noticed that he looked deeply upset over something, though he was doing quite well to hide it from her. She frowned-

"Hope I'm not being nosy, but are you all right, Shuichi-kun? You seem upset over something." she asked.

"…"

Mia felt the beginnings of a shameful blush creeping up her neck- it wasn't her place to pry into his personal affairs, after all. Muttering a quiet "Gomen nasai.", she started to leave.

"…She left me, you know."

Mia stopped at the sound of Shuichi's voice- so full of pain and sorrow. She herself was a bit shocked; this was the Shuichi Minamino, after all. Polite, kind, handsome, and a model student to boot. Everything a girl could want and yet here he was- leaning on a bridge after being dumped by some girl.

"I loved her…thought I had finally found the one. Guess I was wrong." he laughed bitterly, returning to watching the sunset over the river underneath the bridge.

He had been seeing Botan for almost a year now- their 1 year anniversary was to be in less than a month. But for some reason, Botan had broke up with him, and hooked up with the Prince of Reikai, Koenma, less than a week later.

"_Kurama, you're sweet, and I love you and all…but I think we should see other people. It's not you, it's me…" Botan said as she gave the red-head a sad smile._

It had been two weeks since, but the pain still felt new. She had taken his heart and broken it into a million pieces; but being the actor he is- managed to put on a mask to hide his pain and wished her the best.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi-kun, I don't know what to say." Mia told him gently, berating herself inwardly for prying where she obviously wasn't wanted.

"It's alright." he mumbled in response.

He didn't know why he had decided to tell her; maybe it was the fact that he felt he could trust her, or that she was a good listener. Then there were the facts that she was one of the rare few who were single and not part of his fan club, didn't try to win him over the minute she saw him, and she seemed genuinely concerned for him.

The two stood there in silence for a minute, staring at the sunset until Mia turned to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder- a rather bold move for the girl.

"I know it's hard, Shuichi-kun, but you've got to move on. Not forget about her or anything, that is! But rather…keep the memories of all the good times you shared together as a reminder of the things you did right… instead of focusing on losing her and wondering what went wrong." she told him, hoping it didn't sound too stupid.

He gave her a thoughtful look and the girl went on.

"It's things like this that make a person stronger, Shuichi. Life's bound to be full of pain and heartache, but when you do finally find that special someone…all you went through to find her will have been worthwhile."

Mia pushed her hair behind her ear and glanced at her watch. She was now 1 hour, 25 minutes past curfew. In other words, screwed. Grimacing and giving the redhead a sheepish grin, she bowed a bit and turned to leave again, only to be stopped by a hand gripping her wrist lightly.

"Wait, Mia-chan."

Mia turned her head too see Shuichi giving her a small yet heartfelt smile before pulling her into a loose, friendly embrace.

"Arigato, Mia. You've helped me far more than you know." he told he as her released her.

She gave him a wide-eyed, embarrassed look before returning the smile with one of her own.

"Anytime, Shuichi. Anytime."

* * *

A/N- Well, that's it for another one of my one-shots. Argh- why do these things keep coming to me? Anywho- please review and tell me what you thought. Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it! 

Jore ai, minna-san!

samuraiduck27


End file.
